


The Proposal

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Supernatural Elements, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward loves her more than anything in the world.</p><p>First post under my FanFiction.net user name: EliotAngst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't gain any profit of it, written for pure fun.
> 
> First post - 2009

Bella stared from the window saw the full moon in the sky, hearing the cry of the wolves, she feared for her lover, and yet missed him.

She longed to hear those three little words, and always imagine the way of his proposal to her; Bella smiled for that thought and closed her eyes.

Bella dreamt of it for many nights, and her vampire not yet asked her.

She watched the full moon waiting for him, and he finally did.

Edward watched her; she was beautiful and her eyes seemed to call him, words of love sparkle from her eyes.

"Holds me." Ed only told her, let her holds him tight, never let him go as he flew from the window.

When he climbed on the largest tree, that seemed closer to the moon, he faced her.

She stared at him, not seemed knowing of what he is going to say to her.

"Bella," he said, cupped her face in his hand, and continued, "Will you marry me?"


End file.
